Lily and James THE TRUE STORY
by MidnightGal
Summary: The story, according to the stuff JK Rowling put in the fifth book and James quest to get Lily. The Marauders are in it and how Lily and James deal with the deaths of their families.


As Lily sat in her dorm packing away some belongings for Christmas break, her friend Antoinette came rushing into the room with a letter in her hand. "Lily! Oh, this just came, it's from your family." Antoinette said as she brushed her long dark brown hair out of her eyes; illuminating the hazel color in them even more then normal. "Okay, thanks Antoinette, I wonder what it's about." Lily's eyes scanned the page with sadness; it read  
Dearest Lillian, Your Father and I would like to apologize for the lateness of this letter (we couldn't figure out how to use that owl you bought us three Christmas's ago) but, you cannot come home for Christmas. We have to be in America for an emergency meeting for Locks and Lucks Jewelry Store by tomorrow. It seems there is a major shortage in rings and we have to be there or we shall lose our jobs. We will send all your presents of course to the school so don't worry. We are truly sorry about not sharing this wonderful time together and I hope you understand why we have to go. Hope to see you at Easter Holidays!!! We love you so much. Oh, we are so proud you are a returning Prefect!!!!!(  
Your Parents, Rose and Herbert Evans P.S.- Your sister would like to say Merry Christmas  
  
This made Lily laugh a little, her parents were always trying to get Petunia and Lily to get along, even though they were five years apart and totally different people in all aspects. Lily had long, flowing red hair and lively emerald green eyes that sparkled all the time. Lily was always full of laughter and never let things get her down, well besides James Potter. Petunia on the other hand had short black hair that just lied flat on her head and never moved and her grey eyes were full of hatred whenever she saw her sister and she never let things go from the past. Besides that, she hated all magic and anyone that had anything to do with it. In her eyes, Lily was a freak, so basically, she hated her sister.  
Lily was very upset that she had to stay at Hogwarts during Christmas, mainly because, her only friends Antoinette and Isabella were leaving for Christmas, leaving Lily all alone in the dorm.  
Lily had never once in her last 15 Christmas's spent it at Hogwarts. Well, thought lily, it is my sixth year, I should spend Christmas here at least once. Her biggest terror would be that James Potter and his best friends Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew would be there with her. Lily had hated James since her first year when he let his friend Sirius play a prank on her which ended up with her hair turning black and white. Ever since then, she refused to even look at either of them.  
Every year James had asked Lily out about 12 times, and every time; she refused. Isabella envied Lily, so did about every girl in Gryffindor. Girls threw themselves at James, yet he never went for any of them. He kept persuading himself that Lily and him were meant for one another, he even told her that. Lily, being the smart girl she was, or so she believed, knew he only said it to date her for a week and then dump her. She wasn't that stupid, no, she was smart and ahead of the game. She didn't need James, nope, she was just fine.  
Antoinette knew better and knew that Lily only told herself those things because she was terribly afraid of being hurt. Well, James didn't have a clean slate behind him so it was understandable. But Antoinette knew James truly liked Lily, given the fact that she had known him since he was two and he would never go after a girl like he did Lily just for nothing. No, she knew it had to be something special, James was not the kind to pursue, but he did try to get Lily. Antoinette always tried to help James with his Lily problem seeing how she was like a sister to him, he always excepted her help. Once Sirius and she had planned a blind date for the two that ended with Lily throwing spaghetti on James's head and calling him an ignorant big headed toad.  
Antoinette giggled a little making Lily look at her like she was crazy. Then Lily accompanied her friends down to the train to say goodbye.  
  
James was in his dorm re-reading Quidditch Through The Ages, his and Sirius's all time favorite book, making little changes to it like:  
During Ancient Egyptizard times, Quidditch was  
Invented. The inventor was names Haze Rollan and he was the first  
keeper in his time. His first attempt at a team was a waste, until he found a young man named Tuckenham Boz James Potter, who was a seeker and  
known throughout the entire world. People came from  
All over to watch him play, he was never defeated and  
Loved greatly by all the women, he was even rumored  
To have been romantically involved with the queen Rose  
Lily Evans. He was killed tragically by too many bulgers  
to the head.  
The world had never seen a player like him.  
(all the different typing being James's added words)  
  
After he finished with that paragraph, he put the book down and sat next to Sirius who was looking through his trunk for something. "Wha'cha looking for Padfoot?" James asked with curiousity as he tried to look over his friends shoulder in his trunk. Sirius hopped up so quickly he hit his head on the top of his trunk, causing it to close on his hand. After cursing a couple words rather loudly, scaring a few stray first years he looked at James. "Nothing, I swear. I thought you were deep into that book. Oh, hey. Want to come to see Peter off on the train?" Sirius said, making an obvious attempt to change the subject, but to his relief, James didn't pursue the topic. "Sure, hey. I bet we have Gryffindor Tower to ourselves this year, again." James added trying to get his mind off of what Sirius was doing. "Yeah, unless some first years stay, but we could work with that very easy." Sirius said with a grin growing every second of the conversation. "yes, I believe we could Padfoot. Let's just hope Remus the Prefect doesn't grow a backbone then and give us detention." This making them laugh until Remus walked up behind them and added. "Maybe Remus will then." He said, clearly angry at their taunts. "Oh, come off it Moony, oh, where is Wormtail?" Sirius replied. "Oh, you missed him. He is very pissed at you two so I would send him a BIG Christmas present this year." Remus said, smiling at them for their foolishness. "CRAP, opps, we're too late! Oh no, we are never going to live this down!" James said smacking his forehead making Sirius wince at him. "Oh, Prongs, you're doing it wrong let me help you." Sirius said, raising his hand, while James ran for it, not noticing a certain prefect girl coming up the corridor.  
James ran headlong into the unsuspecting Lily making him fall onto his ass and Lily to fall on top of him. "why, hello Evans. How nice to see you again." James said with a grin at the situation on hand. "Why is it that everytime I see you, something BAD happens?" Lily asked getting up quickly, grabbing her books she was carring and waiting for an answer. "something bad doesn't always happen, you over exaggerate too much." James said cleaning some dust off her shoulder. "Yes, Potter, you under exaggerate. Something bad ALWAYS happens." With that, Lily walked away. 


End file.
